What Ever Happened to Bertrand?
by Rob Phantom
Summary: During 14 Days in the Life of Danny Phantom Bertrand went on vacation and never came back. this is the story of what happened to him


Rob: Hello loyal members of the Danny Phandom, it's me Rob Phantom.

Ember: and me Ember, the ghostly rock goddess.

Rob: If you read my story 14 Days in the Life of Danny Phantom, you would know that Bertrand went on vacation one day, but he never came back. This got me wondering, what ever happened to him? Well here is the story, takes place during the story.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

What Ever Happened to Bertrand?

Chapter One: Vacation Mishaps

Bertrand was very happy, and being a ghost that causes misery that's saying something. Finally he was getting a day off from dealing with his slave driver of a boss, Spectra. He left a note saying he was leaving for a week and flew away. He flew out of the Ghost Zone and to his final destination, Hawaii. After several hours he landed on the main island, and looked around at the tropical paradise

"Ah! Now I can relax and take in the local scenery." said Bertrand, looking at the bikini clad women.

"Its times like this I thank god that I look human." said Bertrand, as he went to the front desk to check in.

He was staying at the hotel Wakiwiki, one of the best on the island. Now how could he afford it you may ask? Well it seems that he had "borrowed" some of Vlad's cash when he was not looking. Meanwhile in Wisconsin a certain halfa was just noticing this.

"Hey, where's my wallet?" said Vlad.

Back with Bertrand he was having the time of his life. He was currently sitting by the pool sipping on a tropical drink, looking at all the lovely ladies. What he did not know was that one of them was watching him. She seemed to be shocked to see him there.

"Could it be? Could he be the one?" said the mysterious women.

She walked over to him but she was stopped by a big muscle headed jerk.

"Hey beautiful, what's your sign?" said the jerk.

"Leave me alone you cretin." said the women.

"Aw come on! I won't bite." said the jerk, blocking her way.

"Leave me alone!" said the women, trying to push him out of the way.

Bertrand noticed this and this angered him, he was going to talk to her before that jerk moved in. he walked over and tapped the jerk on the arm, considering he could not reach his shoulder. The jerk looked around to see who had tapped him, and then he looked down and saw Bertrand.

"What do you want, can't you see I'm talking to lady here?" said the jerk.

"I don't think she wants to talk to you." said Bertrand.

"What are going to do about it tiny?" said the jerk, pushing Bertrand down.

Bertrand became enraged at this and was about to put a ghostly beat down on the man. But before he could do that the women grabbed the jerk and hurled him into the pool.

"I'll get you for that!" said the jerk, as he got out of the pool and stomped away.

"Whoa, your strong." said Bertrand.

"I guess I am, my name is Atlea." said Atlea.

"My name is Bertrand, since muscle brain is out of commission, would you like to get a drink or something?" said Bertrand.

"I would love to." said Atlea.

So Bertrand and Atlea went and had a good time, they went and say a bunch of sites, including one of the volcanoes, and a actual native Hawaiian dance. All and all they had a great time together, but something was up. During the whole time Atlea was with Bertrand she seemed to observing him, watching his every move. Finally it was sunset and they were standing on the beach.

"This has been the best day of my life." said Atlea.

"Me too, I can't remember a better day, I wish it could be like this forever." said Bertrand.

"It doesn't have too." said Atlea.

"What do you mean?" said Bertrand.

"I mean you don't have to leave, you can stay with me, forever." said Atlea.

Bertrand started to get a uneasy felling from this whole thing. This woman seemed a little to eager to be with him. So he decided it was time to leave.

"Uh, it's been fun and all but I have to leave." said Bertrand.

Bertrand tried to leave, but Atlea grabbed his arm, he tried to phase his hand out of hers, but he could not.

"What is going on?" said Bertrand, in a scared voice.

Suddenly the woman changed from looking human to something else. Her skin was now blue and she had pointed ears, and her hair was an unnatural shade of yellow.

"Who are you!" said Bertrand.

"I am Atlea, and like you I am a ghost. Many years ago a mystic told me who I was going to marry. I short man with grey hair that would defend my honor against a villain. I believe you are that man, you are the man I'm going to marry, isn't that wonderful!" said Atlea.

"What!" said Bertrand.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rob: Wow, I did not see that coming.

Ember: Yeah, who would have thought anyone would want to willingly marry Bertrand?

Rob: Well it seems this person, or ghost should I say, does.

Ember: Why do I think this have disaster written all over it?

Rob: Its not only that, its entertaining as well. Now today loyal readers we have something different, I want you to show you some photos I borrowed from Danny and his friends.

Ember: More like took when they weren't looking.

Rob: **Anyway**, here is a photo of Danny, Sam, and Tucker playing in a sand box. The little caption says this is of the first day they meet. With the amazing power of my past viewer we can see what happened on this day. _Rob activates the machine and we see on the screen Amity Park in the year 1996. We can see the five year old Danny, Sam, and Tucker being led to the sand box by their parents, or in Sam's case one of her parent's servants. They look like the normally do, except Sam is wearing more bright colors, and Tucker doesn't have the beret yet. _

Maddie: Play nice with the other children Danny.

Danny: I will mommy. _Danny sits in the sand Box and begins to play. After a little bit some other kids comes over, the young Dash, and the young Paullina._

Dash: Hey loser, this is our sandy box.

Paullina: Yeah, get lost.

Sam: Nuh uh, we was here first.

Dash: Well your not now. _Dash kicks over the sand castle Sam was building, this made her cry. _

Tucker: Hey, that's not nice.

Paullina: Who cares. _Paullina then tripped Tucker, causing him to fall. This gets Danny mad and he walks over to face them._

Danny: Hey, stop picking on them.

Dash: Oh yeah, why should we? _Danny, not thinking of a answer, did the one thing he could, he pushed Dash over. Dash fell on his behind, and then started crying like a baby._

Dash: You're a big meany, I'll get you for this! _Dash quickly ran off, with Paullina running behind him._

Danny: Are you all right?

Sam: I'm fine, thank you for getting rid of those bullies.

Tucker: Yeah, thanks.

Danny: Your welcome, my name is Danny.

Sam: I'm Sam.

Tucker: I'm Tucker, do you want to play with us?

Danny: Sure. _So the three little kids played in the sand and had a great time. Thus was born a friendship that would last the test of time. _

Ember: So that's how they meet, I always wondered how it happened.

Rob: Yes, and from that one event arose a thousand others. So until next time Danny Phantom fans, read and review!


End file.
